


Last Moments

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [21]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: It's not death he fears but how those left alive will remember does.
Series: Random drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Kudos: 1





	Last Moments

He can feel death, creeping closer and closer like a spider moving across a sleeping face. Ezekiel knows that there is no way he can survive these injuries. Death itself doesn't scare him, and despite what he preaches, he doesn't believe in heaven or hell.

But he fears once he is dead his reputation and image will burn to ashes. It's a strange thing to care about at this moment when he is lying in a pool of blood. But Ezekiel does care about it. He wants the world to remember as a good man, even if it isn't true.


End file.
